The present disclosure relates to a toner case and a toner supplying device which are suitably used for a copying machine or a printer, and an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus includes a development device which develops a latent image on a photosensitive drum into a toner image. A toner (a developer) supplied to the development device is contained in a toner case.
For instance, a toner storage case is arranged at a side of the development device. The toner storage case includes a screw which conveys the toner contained in a toner storage part to the development device. The screw is arranged at an upper face of the toner storage part. To the screw, a second joint coupled to a first joint of the development device is fixed. A drive source of the development device rotates the screw via the both joints.